


Dadza Crafts a Family

by Specifically_vauge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Growing Up, How Do I Tag, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specifically_vauge/pseuds/Specifically_vauge
Summary: It all starts with Philza meeting a child piglin who seems way to adorable to be a normal mob, and Technoblade following the kind human with shiny wings and food.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	1. Prologue

Phil was an explorer. He visited lands untraveled, found ancient builds left by a civilization long gone. He saw things that he and he alone bore witness to. True, it was dangerous. Especially considering he only had one life. But he was careful- sometimes. . . he was careful to an extent. 

Philza has seen many things and met many people. Hybrids didn't faze him. Most thing's didn't faze him. He, himself, could be considered quite the novelty due to his wings. Many people could be nasty to hybrids- no doubt out of fear and/or a lack of understanding that most were much like themselves. Peaceful, not wanting violence. Phil was lucky that his wings garnered more awe than fear, or he'd have a much harder time doing just about everything. 

All that said, it was only natural that he was weary of most people. He always did his best to be kind, but he watched. He watched for that glint of fear or disdain in a person's eyes. People were more dangerous than mobs. The mindless creatures weren't often smart enough to be dangerous to someone with as much experience as Phil. People, however, could smile in your face only to stab you the moment your back was turned. 

Due to this mindset, he tended to be more relaxed in the nether. It was a hot and hellish place that most people never visited, and nobody stayed for long. The piglin didn't bother him if he didn't bother them, and he always wore gold to ease their mindless anger. He had even taken to giving them gold, quickly learning that they'll give back items in return. Other than the piglin, most mobs in the nether made quite a bit of noise before they decided to attack. The only time he really exercised caution is when he was in a fortress- wither skeletons weren't too pleasant to be hit by. 

It was likely the unbearable heat and dangerous mobs that kept people out of the nether, but the lack of people was what made Philza see it as an alright place. Barring the heat and lava of course. 

Phil was mindlessly collecting glowstone and gold, listening to the deep grunts and occasional squeals from the piglin around him. Keeping an ear out for the tell tail sound of them getting irritated rather than their content curiosity. He was startled when he felt a sudden but gentle pressure on one of his wings. With a gasp, he whipped his head around to face- a child. 

A tiny piglin child. The mobs eyes held a weariness, and yet, he looked up at Phil's wings with awe and admiration. The little things' eyes seemed much more clear than any other piglin's Phil had met. The child seemed to  _ comprehend _ . 

Philza felt himself relax a little. The piglin was so tiny- only coming up to Phil's stomach and scrawny. He only wore a cloth around his waist, and after a moment, the little things seemed to shake the weariness he'd gained from Philza's sudden attention, as he reached a hooved hand out to the man's wings. Phil felt a soft chuckle bubble out of his throat, and he slowly kneeled and mantled his wings for the little guy to see. The piglin gave an excited and happy sounding squeal, surprising Phil with how carefully he pet the feathers. 

Philza was content to let the mesmerized mob admire his dark grey feathers for a few moments, but soon the heat of the nether grew too much for him. He'd already stayed for nearly seven hours, and he had ran out of water a few hours ago. He really didn't need to get a heat stroke. So he slowly stood up, causing the little mob to startle and dash a few feet away. Phil chuckled at the skittish little thing, efficiently packing all his materials away in his bag. He glanced over at the tiny piglin, who was still watching him with curious eyes. He took out a few golden carrots, and set them on the ground. After a moment of thinking, he added a golden apple to the little pile.

With a final smile to the scrawny child, he made his way to and through the portal. He knew he'd most likely never see the little piglin again. 

°_____°

The next time Philza entered the nether, he had packed to travel. Sam had discovered some ancient ruins with a vast library and lost knowledge that he needed help decoding. Philza was almost positive that the man just missed Phil and wanted to catch up. The fastest way to Sam, of course, was the nether.

Phil wasn't expecting to take five steps out of the portal, only to have a tiny body run into him with enough force to knock him to the ground. Phil groaned softly, the hot floor not being very forgiving as his back smashed down upon it. 

The wanderer quickly recovered enough to recognise the sound of a ghast, and fearful squealing of the tiny piglin who had just bodily taken him to the ground. 

With no time to spare, Phil wrapped the mob in his arms, and rolled them out of the way of the approaching fire ball. The human quickly made sure that the piglin was tucked safely behind a wall, grabbing his bow from his back and notching an arrow. Despite their immense size, ghast were shockingly fragile.

Philza felt his tension ease a bit as his arrow struck true, and the ghast was slain without too much effort. He went to check on his little hero, turning to see that the tiny piglin hadn't bothered with staying in his hiding spot. The kid was half way to Phil when he had apparently stopped, eyes wide in awe and mouth hanging open a little- his tiny tusk put on better display.

This was definitely the same piglin. Phil chuckled, kneeling down and giving the kids head a little pat. To Phil's surprise, the boy didn't even startled, rather, he gave a series of happy little snorts and squeals, before he nuzzled into Phil's hand- one of the piglins own hooves carefully grabbing at Phil's feathers.

The traveler chuckled, gently removing the mobs hand from his wing as he stood. "Sorry, mate. I've gotta head off. Thanks for the help, take care." He spoke, even though he knew the kid probably didn't have a clue what he was saying, and then began his journey through the nether.

°_____ °

Phil managed to walk for almost thirteen hours- of course taking breaks and drinking plenty of water. When his water supply ran out, he didn't bother going any further. He was man enough to admit that had well surpassed his limit, and he needed to get out of the heat  _ now. _ He'd made a good dent in the trip, so hopefully he was close enough that he could get away with over world travel. As it was, he may just spend a day sleeping to regain his energy. 

As Philza constructed a new nether portal, he silently prayed that he wouldn't be far from a village. He wasn't sure he had the energy to cut down a tree to build himself a shelter for the night- thankfully he'd brought his bedroll if worse came to worse.

°_____°

Technoblade had never seen anything like it. He'd heard of the humans- creatures that came from the over world. He'd even seen a handful. He knew to avoid them- they could be dangerous. Like most things in the nether. 

This one looked human, but it had large things on its back. They looked soft, and Techno couldn't help but want to keep looking at them, to feel them. They were shiny like gold- but not. So he did. He gave in to.his curiosity.

The human wasn't mad- not like a piglin adult would be.

Technoblade got to eat that night.

\--

The human enters the nether just as a ghast opened its eyes. Ghast don't like humans. Technoblade tries to save the human who gave him food- kinder then Technoblade's own kind. But the human kills a ghast without any problems. It uses some sort of projectile weapon. Then it speaks an odd but somehow familiar language, and it starts to leave.

The human doesn't notice that Technoblade follows it. 

The human builds another exit to the nether. Technoblade hesitates. He then follows the human through the exit.

°_____°

Phil sighs in relief as the chill of the night air washes over him, feeling like he could almost cry tears of happiness after spending so much time in the scorching heat of the nether. He basked in the cold for a few moments longer, before he heaves a sigh and checks his coordinates and pulls out his map. Unfortunately, it looked like he was a day's walk from the nearest village. He definitely didn't have the strength to make that journey before he got at least four hours of sleep. 

He sluggishly begins to search through his bag for his axe, the portal ends up putting him in a small clearing of flowers, surrounded by oak woods. Honestly, not a very safe place to be at night. Pretty, but not safe. He was planning to build as quickly as possible, when he suddenly heard a familiar and fearful squeal.


	2. Food and Sleep

The child piglin had somehow managed to  _ follow  _ Philza through the nether  _ and  _ portal. The little thing was looking around in a mixture of several emotions. Fear, confusion, curiosity. It didn't take long for the little thing to look at it's hooved feet in the grass of the overworld. After that, it let out another fearful squeal as it dashed to the Elytrian, climbing up Phil's legs to get off the ground. Philza chuckled, lending his help and hefting the child onto his hip. The piglin was surprisingly heavy for his size, was that a piglin thing? He knew the adults are larger than the average overworlder. But still, the kid was  _ tiny. _

The piglin kept scrambling and making quiet squealing sounds until his nose was firmly buried into the cook of Phil's neck, blocking the bright and colorful world from the mobs view. The man shushed him quietly, sitting down so he could rest with the child in his arms. "Did you follow me, little one?" He asked, not able to keep the chuckle from his voice. The piglin, of course, didn't respond. "Fair enough. Are you hungry? You should eat." Phil continued to speak, even though he knew that the mob probably couldn't understand him.

The Elytrian set his traveling bag on the ground beside them, and dug around with the hand not supporting the piglins back. He was out of golden- well. Everything. He pulled out some bread, offering it to the small creature. The piglin looked up, gave it a sniff, and then snorted and turned his face back into Phil's shoulder. The older man hummed thoughtfully, putting the bread back. He dug some more, and pulled out a potato. 

The piglin seemed happy with that.

\--- 

The world was so bright now, and it was cold. Not horribly so, but it still made Technoblade uncomfortable. The sky burned his eyes. But the overworlder was still kind. So Techno didn't mind too much. The human seemed to be trying to communicate. His dialect was strange- like all overworlders. Even so, Techno listened to the noises he made. Tried to figure out what the large being was saying. 

Techno got more food from the man. He ate the thing happily. Half way through, he paused. He held the food up to the human's face and grunted unquestioningly, tilting his head to project his words via body language as well. The human seemed to understand. "Potato." Was the sound the man made, pointing the the food. Techno turned the sound over in his head, memorizing it, before he finished eating his "potato". 

To the piglin's delight, the human gave him another one after he finished. 

\---

Philza chuckled at the happy sounding Squeal that the little piglin let out when he handed over another potato. Phil knew he was dwindling his food rations, as he'd only packed for one. But, the piglin was tiny, and needed to grow big and strong if he was going to survive in the nether. Plus, Philza could hunt for food later. He was sure to find a few cows before long. 

"Eat up, Little One. Then we'll get you back to the nether." Phil spoke in a soft and soothing tone, petting the piglin's head as it ate. He hoped that the little guy got to love a full life. The mob had already shown surprising intelligence. Maybe Philza- and everyone else- has been underestimating Piglins. True, usually their eyes seemed hazey and uncomprehending, but clearly they were capable of thought. At least, Phil's little follower seemed to be. 

Philza sat in the grass, letting the piglin eat to his heart's content. After about ten potatoes, the kid shook his head, apparently full. Philza chuckled, putting the food away. He stood with a groan, the piglin still clinging to his side. "Alright, back to the nether with you, Little One." Philza said, gaining no protest as he walked back through the portal. 

Once in the nether, the piglin shoved his little hooved hands into Phil's shoulder and pushed off. Phil didn't even have time to panic and try to catch the kid, before he gracefully landed on his feet. Phil sighed in relief, feeling the sudden tension ease out of his shoulders. 

The Elyrian chuckled as the piglin took his hand, looking up at the overworlder with an expectant expression. Phil shook his head, trying to ignore the fondness that was beginning to bubble in his chest. 

Philza and the Piglin wandered around the nether for a short period, until Phil spotted a large group of piglin. Phil let go of the child's hand, offering a soft smile to the boy as he looked up with confusion on his face. The piglin reached for Phil's hand again, but philza moved that hand out of reach and gave the piglin child a gentle push towards the adults in one smooth motion. "C'mon, Little One. Off you go now." He encouraged gently, motioning to the adult piglins. 

The child looked between Philza and the other mobs a few times, before letting out a few distressed squeals. The piglins turned to look, beginning to rage at the sound of one of their own in distress. But then the tiny piglin was latching on to Philza in a death grip, and they all apparently labeled Philza "safe" as they went back to ignoring them. 

Phil sighed quietly, kneeling down to give the little mob a hug. "C'mon, mate. I've gotta go. My kind don't do well for prolonged periods in the nether." He spoke, trying to gently pry the kid off of himself. Everytime he tried, however, the tiny piglin would squeal in distress. And the adults were beginning to get more and more angered. Finally, Philza caved to the cries of the child, sitting down on the scorching nether floor and allowing the piglin to scramble into his lap. 

Phil didn't know what to do. He sure as hell couldn't stay here, put the little piglin didn't seem to have any plans of letting Philza go anytime soon. And Phil couldn't bring the little guy with him. Right? Would a piglin even be able to survive in the overworld? If he could, would he even be able to communicate with humans? People could be bigoted, even against half breeds. What would they do to a stray piglin? He would never be able to live in peace, he'd have to worry about small minded people wanting him dead. It'd be cruel to bring him along. 

Right? 

Philza huffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his head began to pound. He was too exhausted for this. And he couldn't exactly sleep in the nether. The floor was far too hot and a bedroll would explode- something about the respawn magic thay set it off in the nether. "Ok. Ok. We'll go back to the overworld, get some sleep, and I'll figure out what to do with you in the morning." Philza decided, once again standing with the piglin clinging to his side. 

It didn't take long to find the portal- they hadn't wandered very far. Once they were in the over world, the piglin- thankfully- let Phil set him down so that the Elytrian could chop down some wood. It took a few hours, but Philza managed to finish building an extremely small six by six shelter with a low ceiling. Nothing fancy, just four walls and a flat roof. Phil hadn't even had the materials or time for a floor. 

He ushered the little mob in, locking the door. Phil went about mounting a few torches on the walls. He set up the bedroll in the corner. He cursed himself for only having one, he should've tried to get some wool before it got too dark. "Sorry, Little One. We're gonna have to share." Phil mumbled tiredly, feeling the last of his adrenaline drain from him yet again. He could feel himself about to crash, and he was going to crash  _ hard. _

He flopped onto the bed, laying down with a groan of pain. His entire body despised him at the moment. He rolled onto his stomach so he wasn't crushing his wings, and forced himself to tiredly lift one and motion for the piglin child to climb under it. 

The tiny mob took the hint, quickly crawling onto the bed to snuggle into the Elytrian's side. Philza let his wing drape heavily over the piglin, keeping the little one warm and safe. Knowing that, Philza finally let himself fall asleep, feeling tiny hooved hands gently playing with his feathers.

°_____°

The overworlder may be dead. Techno had been awake for a long time, but the human had yet to move. After so long, Techno had to wiggle his way out from under the large appendage that had been draped over him well he slept. Once standing, the piglin looked down at the, hopefully, sleeping form of the overworlder. The human still hadn't moved. The sky outside was changing colors again, it wasn't as bright as before. It wasn't even the same color. It was multiple, and Techno couldn't see the big bright circle that hurt his eyes. How long did human's need to sleep? Techno felt like the human should definitely be moving by now.

The piglin poked the human's cheek. No response. He shook the human's shoulders. He let out a groan, but still didn't move. So the overworlder was alive. Was it injured? Sick? " ~~**Are you alright** ~~ ?" Technoblade asked, but he received silence. Techno was starting to worry for his new found companion. So he shook him harder. " ~~**Wake up** ~~ !" He shouted, hoping the noise and harsher movements would do the trick. 

The overworlder let out a louder groan, finally opening his eyes. It looked at Techno, then looked out a hole in the wall that let them see outside. The human sighed, his head falling back so that his face was buried in the soft square object that his head had rested on. Techno watched the human in confused fascination, although he was still quite concerned for the odd creature. He still wasn't moving very much. 

\---

The baby piglin had decided to wake Philza before the sun had even risin'. Phil felt like he'd just gotten to sleep, and he still wasn't ready to deal with the day yet. "Too early. Go back to sleep, Little One." Phil mumbled, already closing his eyes and drifting off again. The piglin began to make more noises, a mixture of grunts, snorts, growls, and soft squeals. Philza guessed he was talking, but Phil just opened his eyes and looked at the kid silently. He couldn't understand the kid, and he was pretty sure the piglin couldn't understand him. He was too tired to even try to communicate at the moment. 

So instead of saying anything, he gently pulled the kid back in bed, this time wrapping his arms around him along with his wing. Once he felt the piglins tension ease, and the kid seemed to relax, he closed his eyes again. He'd wake up in a few hours.

  
  


\---

Technoblade huffed as the human seemed to fall back asleep. Maybe this was normal? Hopefully this was normal. Technoblade supposed that sleeping a little longer couldn't hurt. He curled up, feeling a different warmth surrounding him. It wasn't the overbearing heat of lava and the nether. It was nice. Comfortable. This overworlder was nice and comfortable. He gave Technoblade food. And he kept him safe from the ghast. And he made soft and soothing sounds. And he hasn't been even the slightest bit rough with Techno like he knew adult piglins tended to be.

Technoblade like this human. This human made him feel safe. So Techno didn't protest, only curled up under the feathered appendage, and fell asleep for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadza: *is nice to a child*  
> Technokid: *hugs* you're my human now.  
> Dadza: welp. Ok. *tries and fails to not get attached*


End file.
